Destruction
by thewritingqueen2016
Summary: Can Oliver, Felicity and Diggle stop the machine from leveling the Glades, or will Merlyn's plan succeed


*Felicity's POV*

This was the day. The day where either thousands of people and lives would be saved or lives would be lost, and it was up to us to change the outcome. Malcolm Merlyn, Moria Queen, and a few other big time CEOs created a device that would initiate an earthquake. The earthquake would destroy and level the Glades. Together they devised a plan, known as the undertaking and the undertaking was tonight.

The Arrow confronted Merlyn when we first caught wind of what was going to happen. WE overhead Moria and Merlyn discussing about how they wanted to level the Glades to clean up the city. The Arrow went to Merlyn and demanded him to rethink about his plan of mass murder. Merlyn didn't listen. Weeks passed and Merlyn was silent, during this time he figured out that Oliver was the Arrow. He turned his own son, Oliver's best friend, Tommy against Oliver. Tommy and Oliver's friendship dwindled and soon the brotherhood between the two stopped. Tommy's hatred was fueled by Merlyn's lies.

Now here we were nestled inside the Foundry waiting for everything to start. Dig and Oliver were going over their plans once more. Their goal was to get the remote from Merlyn. Dig was to capture the remote while Oliver fought off Merlyn. The remote was how the machine was activated, or at least that's what we knew. I was searching to find the machine's blueprints so wouldn't have any surprises. I knew there was a place somewhere in Oliver's that made him feel guilty about what was going to happen. He didn't want to kill his best friend's father, but he also knew that there may not be any other choice.

For the past couple of minutes, I watched Oliver struggle internally as he paced back and forth on the foundry's floor. He thought he was good at masking his own thoughts and feelings and for the most part he was. There were times though when me and Dig could read him like an open book. I glanced up at Dig and saw the look of concern sketched across his face. Our eyes met and he stood shaking his head, silently pleading me to leave. To get out of the Glades, away from the shit show that was about to go down.

Dig told me last night that there was no reason for me to stay at the foundry. That this time it was different. I wouldn't be safe. They wouldn't be able to keep me safe. I laid in bed for hours, replaying Dig's words in my mind. I came to the conclusion that even if it was dangerous and there was a risk of getting hurt that I was not going to leave. Even if Oliver insisted, I was going to stay. If they were going to be out there fighting then damn it. I was going to fight too. Only my fighting would be kept inside at a computer. Besides what if they can't deactivate the machine with the remote, the would need me to help. True I could help from my apartment but where is the excitement in that. My mind was made up, my decision was final. No one was going to have the ability to change it.

Oliver had stopped pacing and a look of realization and understanding replaced his frantic and nervous one. He turned to stare at me, his handsome face meeting mine. Oh, how I could stare at that man for hours. His eyes bright blue and staring as if he was looking into my soul. He gazed at Dig trying to send a message to him. They usually did that. Would stare at each other as if they were reading each other's minds.

*Oliver's POV*

"Felicity, you have to promise me you will leave after us and get out of the Glades. I don't want you around or near when the undertaking starts. You can't be here." There was no way she was staying here. There was no way in hell I was allowing her to stay in this basement. There was a device out there ready to be activated. If she thinks for one moment I would be okay with that, she has another thing coming.

"Oliver." She sighed my name as if she was annoyed with me. "I have told Dig once and I will tell you. I. Am. Not. Leaving. If you are not running away, which of course you wouldn't. You are Starling City's hero and the only person who can stop Merlyn. I know you don't see yourself as one, a hero that is, but you are. My point being is if you're willing to risk your life by going out there and possibly getting yourself killed, then I am staying here to fight too. I already decided this so there would be no point in trying to change my mind." She placed her hands on her hip, smirking as if she won.

I bit my lip trying to conceal the smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. Her babbles never cease to make me smile. The way she can go on a tangent can come out either proving me wrong or having a slip of the tongue. She is adorable. And yet, she is so damn stubborn too. Why did she not get it? Why did she have to prove a point to herself that she is indestructible? She most certainly is not. I'm not going to stand here and let her put herself in danger. I can't lose her and I won't lose her. Not if I have a say in it. She's the best part of me. The light that keeps me going even on my darkest days. She has been here for me since Tommy stopped talking to me. I'm able to talk to her about anything without her judging me. Felicity doesn't judge anyone not matter who you are. If something happens to her, I don't know what I will do. I won't be able to live with myself.

"Don't you get it Felicity?" I shouted using my Arrow voice. Felicity however, did not show any fear or signs of backing down. She was planting her feet, challenging me. "I need you safe." I sighed the last word and put emphasis on the word need. I had to get her to understand what I was saying. Her life depended on it.

"Oliver." My hair on my arms stood up and a shiver ran down my spine. The way she says my name leaves such an effect on me. "I get that you want me safe. Both of you." She nodded towards Dig too. "I really do. However, you have to understand this is my life, my choice. You're not fighting with me on this one. GO get dressed and ready to leave so we can stop Malcolm . It's time to put an end to this." Losing to Felicity Smoak was becoming more and more of an occurrence, one I didn't particularly like either.

I wanted to hug her, tell her goodbye before we left. Just in case something goes wrong. She was so remarkable.

"Thank you for remarking on it." She blushed, John let out a loud laugh.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I could feel the heat rise on my warm face.

"Yeah you did. Now you know exactly how I feel when I let my tongue slip and say what is on my mind. Hence, why there are so many sexual innuendos made. Mostly about you, okay always about you. I can't help it. IT's not my fault you walk around shirtless. I'm just going to stop talking in three…two…one." She whipped around to hide her face from any more embarrassment. I'm so screwed when it comes to Felicity Meghan Smoak.

*Felicity's POV*

It's been one hour since John and Oliver left. Here I was sitting in the foundry waiting for Detective Lance to call me. He insisted that he wanted to help in any way he could. I decided it was best to figure out if we could find where Merlyn placed the machine. That way if Dig couldn't get the remote, I could instruct detective Lance over the phone on how to deactivate it.

At this exact moment Moria Queen was on Tv testifying to conspiracy and holding herself reliable for helping Malcolm Merlyn with the undertaking. She was providing thousands of people who lived in the Glades time to evacuate before all hell broke loose. With her warning I was hoping, praying even, that many people's lives would be spared. That is if we were able to stop the machine first.

Roy was still with me in the foundry. He was watching Moria's speech. I heard an audible gasp and saw him run out. Along the way I caught him mutter a single word, "Thea".

I hope she was okay and far away from this. She was just a kid. I can't even begin to imagine what is running through that girl's mind. She's most likely terrified, we are all terrified. I was thankful Roy left to go find her. He was only a kid too and needed to get out of here. I know he was only helping and he was doing a good job, but he needed to live his life. I laughed. I'm always giving out advice but never following it. I guess I should start, but maybe not right now, it isn't the best time.

Dig was with Oliver, their goal stop the device from leveling the Glades. The only way to stop the device may just be to stop Merlyn. I know it wasn't what Oliver wanted to do. If he had to do it though he would. When Oliver was demanding me to leave the foundry and get out of the Glades, I saw a recognition of shock play across his features. When I told him no, I was leaving him no place to argue. He left immediately with Dig following in pursuit. I wished them both luck by hugging Dig and nodding to Oliver.

There is no physical contact between Oliver and I and if there was, Oliver was always the one to initiate it. Our relationship was complicated. I couldn't even begin to tell anyone where our relationship stood if I wanted to. I can't even explain it to myself. On my end I was undeniably in love with Oliver Queen. I'm not sure when it happened it just did. Not that I would ever tell him. No, he was already in love and her name was Laurel Lance.

Laurel, well she's Laurel. She's a stunning, gorgeous bad ass lawyer. She's got a model figure and a smile that could make any man stop breathing. I'm nothing compared to Laurel. The only thing I excel at is computers. Which is why I am here in the first place. I have no idea how Oliver survived without me in his first couple of months being the Arrow. I'm only the IT girl and that's all Oliver sees.

Laurel on the other hand is everything to Oliver. I know he is in love with her, even if Dig assures me that the only thing Oliver is in love with is the idea of her. Her picture that he keeps in his wallet is the only thing that kept him alive and sane. The thing that gave him the willingness to fight on Li Yan Yu. The island that literally means purgatory. It's also the place that tends to hold all of Oliver's secrets. I wonder if Laurel known about Oliver's time in purgatory. Every now and then I catch him staring at that picture, pining for her. Oliver doesn't share much with Dig or me, leaving us with just a fraction of knowledge about him.

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Hello?"

"Felicity have you figured out how to deactivate this thing yet!" Detective Lance was shouting though the phone. In the background I could hear people moving frantically about.

"Oh, you're already there? Never mind of course you are. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where Mrs. Merlyn was murdered…"

"Focus Ms. Smoak." This was not the time to start babbling. Not when thousands of lives were on the line.

"Right, sorry. First you have to take off the back plate off. There's no screws so it should just slide right off."

"Okay that's done. Now what, we only have thirteen minutes left before this thing starts drilling into the ground." I could hear the verves in Lance's voice. He was shaking. I needed to assure him what to do.

"You should see a blue, green and red wire." Looking at the blueprints I wanted to double check to make sure it was the right wire, before I told Lance to cut it. "The blue wire is the one you need to cut. Be careful though cutting the wrong wire will only trigger the device Detective Lance."

"I'm cutting the blue wire." There was a short pause that seemed to go on for eternity. "Felicity it didn't work."

"That's impossible, I have the plans right here. IT says the blue wire. Are you sure you cut the blue wire?" I stared to panic.

"Yes, I am sure. Felicity the time cut in half we only have five minutes and thirty seconds left." I wasn't able to comprehend anything else that Detective Lance said except the word Laurel.

I was sure I could of stopped this. Instead I made it worse. I failed the city, Oliver and myself. I activated the machine and quickened the deaths of thousands of people. I'm just like the criminals that we work to stop. I could picture it now. Oliver and his face red with anger. Bow raised and arrow notched. "Felicity you have failed this city." My hands began to shake and my blood sloshed in my ears. Fear sat within me and I was sure death was soon to come.

I needed to contact Dig and Oliver so they can get to Laurel. Oliver didn't need or deserved to lose someone else he loved and was close to. I reached for the com, and pressed the button. Waiting for Oliver to answer.

"Felicity, Felicity" Someone was shouting, Oliver.

The ground began to shake and the salmon ladder crashed to the ground coming apart. I quickly flung myself away from my desk and out of my chair as a piece of ceiling came down.

I heard my name being called again. It sounded like it was close and yet distant at the same time. I dashed to my tablet securing it under my arm. "Felicity…" There it was again. A pipe came undone and hit me in the back, pushing me to the ground. My body ached as I laid down unable to move.

I was going to die down here. At least Dig and Oliver was safe. I knew if Oliver had a say in it, Merlyn was not coming out of this alive. We didn't stop the machine. The walls of the foundry stated to shake and crumble before my own eyes.

"Felicity, Dig!" Oliver? Ho was he calling my name. Wait the comms. I pushed with all my strength off of the floor. It hurt like hell, but with all the adrenaline I was able to do it.  
"Oliver?" I picked up the comm. Please be able to hear me.

"Oh god Felicity." I heard him let out a sigh. The way his name rolled off his tongue, sent a shiver down my body. This is the time to start swooning over Oliver Queen.

"Oliver are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Dig has been shot but it's not bad. Where are you?"

Do I tell him I am verdant? What if he needs my help? "Umm..I'm at." He interrupted before I could finish.

"Please tell me that you made it out of the Glades and you are across town in your apartment. That you are safe."

"I can't tell you that."

"Felicity, I know you told me you were going to stay, but I hoped you would have changed your mind and gone home. I didn't want you there trapped in the foundry." Damn him. "How bad is it Felicity?"

Well considering that I am about to be crushed under verdant and the whole Glades is tumbling down…but I didn't' tell him that. I am not some selfish defenseless woman.

"The damage seems to be contained on the Eastside of town."

"Okay, so you're okay?"

"Yes." I lied. I never lie to him.

The darkness surrounded me and the ground rumbled once again. A big metal beam, fell from the ceiling and landed on me. It hit the back of my head and I could immediately feel the pounding headache and my vision became blurred. The beam rolled and crushed my legs, pinning me to the floor…again. My vison became worse and then completely dark. I love you Oliver.

*Oliver's POV*

I didn't want her in that crowded basement. She needed to be out of the Glades and away from this. I had to protect her. Before I called Felicity, I got a call from Lance informing me that he went to go get Laurel. He said that Felicity and he tried to stop the device, but when they cut the correct wire, the time cut in half. Leaving them with only five minutes left. That's when I called Felicity. I knew Laurel would be okay because of Tommy and Lance. My number one priority was Felicity. It was always Felicity.

My comm beeped alerting me that Felicity was calling. When I picked up, I got no response. My first instinct was that maybe she accidently hit it. Then I remembered what Lance said. I shouted her name once more. Again, she didn't respond. I started growing wary, so I jumped on my bike and speed through the streets. When she finally picked up, I almost cried right then and there. Her picking up meant that she was alive, maybe not okay but she was alive.

"Felicity where are you?"

"Umm..I'm at…" Her voice shook. A tell tell sign that she was lying to me. I knew when she was lying.

"Please tell me that you made it out of the Glades and you are across town in your apartment. That you are safe."

"I can't tell you that." Damn it. I need this bike to go faster.

"Felicity, I know you told me you were going to stay, but I hoped you would have changed your mind and gone home. I didn't want you there trapped in the foundry." Please tell me you're okay. I need to know you are safe. "How bad is it Felicity?" Of course, I already knew how bad it was, I was just on the phone with Lance. I could see buildings fall around me as I sped through the streets racing against time to get to her.

"The damage seems to be contained on the Eastside of town." I knew this, that's where Lance was with Laurel. I needed to know if it was bad where she was.

"Okay, so you're okay?"

"Yes." I could hear the hitch in her voice. She was lying to me again. She just told me exactly what I need to know. That she was not okay, in fact she was the opposite. I pushed harder on the gas. Pleading with whoever could hear me, asking for some more time.

"Felicity I am on my way." Before I could even get it out the comms went dead. NO.

I was five minutes out and I couldn't go any faster. Please Felicity, hang on for five more minutes. I'm coming for you. I'm coming to get you, to take you away from all of this. To put you somewhere safe so you can never get hurt again. I have to tell her. I have to tell her how I feel after tonight. I almost lost her, and I am not willing to be put in that situation again. I can't lose her. Without her there's no Arrow or Oliver Queen. Just an empty shell of a man.

I arrived at the foundry in record time. I jumped off my bike not even caring about it crashing into the light pole. I threw off my jacket and ran around the corner to the front door of Verdant, only there was no front door of verdant.

"What the hell Felicity. Why didn't you tell me you were in danger?" I was angry. Angry at myself for not being there for her. Angry that I just left her here to what…to die. What did I think was going to happen? Also, I'm angry at Felicity for not telling me. For letting me believe that she was going to be okay.

I ran through where the front door of verdant used to be and towards the back of the club. The titanium door to the foundry still stood, giving me hope that she was okay. I pushed in the code, but the door didn't budge. I backed up and ran full force against it, but still nothing happened.

I pressed the comms and called Dig. I explained everything to him and begged him to get here as soon as he could. Felicity's life depended on it. There was no hesitation and John ended the call in a quick minute. Dig's on the other side of town, meaning it could take him up to fifteen minutes to get here.

"Felicity" I called out. "Felicity, can you hear me. Are you there. I can't get the door to open, I need you to try to override it." Silence was my response. Maybe she couldn't hear me because the door was so thick? Or maybe Oliver she can't hear you because she's dead? No, I refuse to believe that. Not Felicity. Felicity cannot be dead. Not today, not ever.

I tried everything I could to get the door to budge but nothing was happening. Then I remember the back door from the outside that leads this way. I ran outside to the back. I pushed the door open with ease. Once again here I am racing against time to get to Felicity. I cut the corner fast and ran right into the door that opened the basement, breaking it into shreds. I appeared around the basement, and all I saw was destruction. The earthquake hit harder than I thought. The ceiling was coming down. The equipment was destroyed. The only thing I could see was concreate everywhere in big chunks laying on the floor.

I searched for signs, anything to indicate where Felicity was in here. Then I heard a small groan coming from the direction of the computers? Or more like what was the computers. There were no computers there just a mess of hardware and wires. A part of the ceiling, crushing the table and chair.

I pushed the concreate of the desk, praying that Felicity was not underneath it. It took a few moments, but I was able to push it away from the destruction. To my luck Felicity wasn't underneath it. I stopped. "Oliver..?"

God. Felicity. "Felicity, where are you?"

"I'm by the glass cases. A…a beam fell and hit me in the back of the head. My legs are pinned to the ground. I can't move." I made my way over to her. What I really needed right now was a flashlight. "Felicity I can't see anything. I want you to direct me to you with your voice. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. I'm not a child Oliver." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from my lips. If she's giving me sass, then that means she's alright. She may not be a hundred percent okay, but she will be.

It took a couple of minutes of marc-polo before I finally got to her. I picked her up in my arms and carefully made my way out of the foundry. I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I loved having her in my arms like this. I could feel her breathe even out against my neck, causing my heartrate to quicken.

"Oliver are we almost out." She sounded tired.

"Yes Felicity. You can't go to sleep okay, you could have a concussion. I need you to stay awake for me."

"I can try." I held on to her tight as I made our way through the back door of Verdant. "I'm going to put you down okay. I need to look at you, and examine your injuries." She groaned in response, but eventually loosened her grip on me, allowing me to place her down on the sidewalk.

Her leg had a gash, that looked to be like she needed stiches. I could see a small gash on her head. It was bleeding, but not as bad as her leg. She's lucky. She said that the beam fell and smacked her across the back of her head, but from what I can tell her injuries are better than they should be. Thank god. She was going to be just fine. Just a couple of stiches and Felicity Smoak will be as good as new.

"Felicity I need to take you to the hospital, okay?" She hummed in response. "Where's your car?"

"Uh it's in the parking lot, where else would it be?"

"Felicity what's up with all the sass you're throwing at me?" I teased.

I looked down at her expecting her to give me more sass, but instead her head was down and I could hear her crying. I knelt down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Felicity it's okay. I've got you. You're going to be okay I promise. Just let me take care of you."

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to die." My heart clenched at the fear in Felicity's voice. I felt a tear slide off her cheek and onto my hand. "I thought I was never going to see you or Dig again."

"Shush…I would never let something like that happen to you Felicity. Why do you think I asked you to go home, before all of this started? I needed you safe and alive. That's why Dig and I asked you and demanded you repeatedly to leave the foundry. However, you wouldn't listen. You were being stubborn and acting as the hero…" Before I could tell her how proud of her I was, she started breaking down again.

"But I'm not a hero Oliver, I didn't stop it. I let thousands of people die, because I wasn't able to stop the device. Instead I made it worse. Oliver, I'm no hero. I'm a murderer…."

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand hearing her say all these things about herself. She is a hero. It's true that she may not have been able to stop the device, but she tried. She isn't responsible for the lives lost, Merlyn is. All of this is because of Merlyn and my mother. They are the ones who made this all happen. Not Felicity.

I raised my hand and placed it on her cheek. She looked into my eyes, and I could see the pain reflecting off of her blue orbs. I leaned in slowly, giving her the chance to pull away, but she didn't. I barely touched my lips against hers, until a spark was ignited in me. I pressed my lips harder against her, testing the water. She ran her hand through my hair and I've never felt some contempt in my life. This is exactly what I should have done months ago.

I pulled back as I heard footsteps come near us, putting my body in front of Felicity to shield her. I let her get hurt once tonight, I'm not letting it happen again. I immediately relaxed when I saw Dig approach us. He had a smile on his face, reaching from ear to ear. I'm guessing he saw us kiss. "What took you so damn long?" I grinned.


End file.
